Chiclets
by TheCat'sMeow2124
Summary: Sequel to "Sno Caps" Russia finds a candy that he feels describes America very well.


This story is dedicated to the anonymous person who reviewed on my other story Sno Caps. I thank you for inspiring me to write this other story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Chiclets, Sno Caps, any landmarks mentioned, the movie "Denis the Menace" and anything else I missed.

* * *

Chiclets

It was the four week in January of 2011. The human embodiment of the country of Russia was strolling down one of the many streets in the state of New York. Slightly frowning at the increasing amount of snow the northern states were getting. He made a mental note to pay a visit to General Winter, and… converse with him. On another note, Russia was in the 11th state of the United States for a reason.

Russia remembered the time when he found America sitting on a bench, eating Sno Caps. America had compared him to the little candy, Russia really was touched. While they were sitting and eating, Russia told America that he would find a candy to compare him to. And so he did.

While he was in a supermarket, in the candy section; looking for a type of candy that described his American friend, he found it. Out of the many names and brands that he saw, one stood out and caught his eye; Chiclets.

"What an odd name for a candy." Russia mumbled to himself.

Picking up the candy and examining the yellow box; printed in big colorful letters. Chiclets, Tiny Size. What raised his eyebrow was the "flavor colored gum" part. Since the box was a little too small for Russia's liking, he bought three packs. While he was walking, curiosity got the better of him and he opened one of the boxes. He poured a handful of the candy out onto his hand. There were six different colors of gum and they were in the shape of a square.

Russia took one Chiclet and placed it in his mouth. He chewed and savored the taste, which not surprisingly only lasted about a minute. Out of impulse he poured all the Chiclets into his mouth and began chewing. The flavor lasted a bit longer but, not long enough. When the flavor was gone he spit out the gum and threw it away.

"I hope Alfred does not take an offence to how quickly the gum loses its flavor." Russia said, hopeful.

When he arrived at America's home, he took notice to the freshly shoveled sidewalk, and the strangely colored blue salt that had been thrown down. He rang the doorbell and waited.

Footsteps could be heard on the other side of the door, the unlatching of the lock and the door opened.

"Ivan, what brings you to New York, and in this weather?" Alfred asked with a confused look.

"I came to visit you and please Alfred, if the weather keeps up like this; New York will look like my country by the end of the week." Ivan said with a smile on his face.

America gave him a skeptical look and moved aside so Ivan could come in.

"You want something to drink; I have hot coco on the stove." Alfred asked turning toward Ivan after leading him into his kitchen.

"Yes please" Ivan paused for a minute, something had slipped his mind and he was trying desperately to remember what it was. When he received a mug of hot coco from Alfred after thanking him, he looked down and saw the hot coco has marshmallows in it. Then it hit him.

"Oh Alfred, I have something for you." Ivan said beaming.

"Oooo what is it, what is it" Alfred said with excitement.

"You remember when we sat in the park and ate Sno Caps, da? I told you that I would find a candy that reminded me of you?" Ivan said.

"Yeah, Oh, you found a candy; awesome. Wait, it's not Chocolate Covered Raisins… is it?" Alfred's face had curiosity written all over it.

"No, last time you said you did not like Chocolate Covered Raisins. Why would I buy something I know you do not like?"

"Wait before you continue, can I tell you a funny story, please?" Alfred pleaded with a puppy dog look on his face.

"Very well"

"Ok, I was outside shoving the snow, and as I threw the pile of snow to the side; the wind decided to pick up. It blew the snow back and hit me in the face. After I cleaned my face off, I said to myself "Cures you, General Winter". After that I thought of you and how you would laugh in agreement." Alfred explained his story with an energetic tone.

Ivan was laughing and had to set down him mug. "I do agree, but on another note I have the candy for you. It's called Chiclets."

"Chiclets, are you serious?" Alfred mouth formed an ear to ear smile and began laughing.

After he was done he looked at Ivan and saw him looking at the mug of hot coco with a frown on his face.

"Aww come on big guy I wasn't laughing at you, or the gum. I was laughing about how it reminded me of the movie 'Denis the Menace'. It was a really great movie. Especially the part where Denis took the denchers and replaced the old man's false teeth with the white Chiclets. When he smiled he looked so funny. Oh and then there was the part where the old man used Pine Sol instead of mouth wash, without knowing because of Denis."

"The child seems terrible and is a nuisance" Ivan said feeling a lot better, knowing that he was not being laughed at.

"Nah he was just having fun, but anyway Ivan, why Chiclets. I'm asking out of curiosity."

"Well when I was in the candy section in the supermarket. It was the name that just stood out. To be honest I found the box to be too small and bought three of them. One I had eaten out of curiosity, but I found the colors interesting." Ivan explained watching Alfred's face for any signs of a negative reaction; while handing him one of the two remaining boxes of Chiclets.

"Really, Ivan that's awesome. That's deep man." Alfred looked down at the box and opened it. He poured out a few and looked at the colors.

"Personally, I think the colors represent you." Ivan said.

Alfred's face brightened. "Really"

Russia nodded.

"The six different color in general represent your colorful personality". Ivan said smirking. "Going more in depth, when I look at the colors, different things come to mind. Things that make your country beautiful." Ivan stated in a firm tone.

A blush crept across Alfred's face. "How so"

"The green color reminds me of the abundance of green forests, the orange reminds me of the Grand Canyon. The pink and red remind me of the northern light up in Alaska. The yellow reminds me of the prairies you share with Matvey. And the white; the white reminds me of how my country looks all year round with the snow." Ivan said laughing. He then turned to Alfred to see his expression. Before he could ask the younger nation his opinion on the matter, Alfred had jumped up and pulled Ivan into a big hug.

"Thanks' Ivan, I'm deeply touched by your thoughts toward Chiclets" Alfred chuckled. "Also don't let yourself down; your country is beautiful also. You got the really cool architecture of St. Petersburg, and the Saint Basil's Cathedral. Also just the snowy terrain makes it even more beautiful." Alfred said still hugging Ivan.

Ivan looked at Alfred and gave him a small smile. "Thank you or your kind word Alfred and also your compliments."

Both countries sat in a short comforting silence, until Alfred broke it.

"Hey we should eat the Chiclets and finish up the hot coco before it gets cold."

Ivan nodded and released Alfred. "You are right". Ivan opened the box, gave some to Alfred and poured some for him. They both put a few Chiclets into their mouths and chewed, occasionally sipping their hot coco. Enjoying each other company.


End file.
